


washed away

by ithinkimightstay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec cares for Magnus, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Gay Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Malec Week 2017, Without Words, and they don't need to say anything to each other and just find solace in each other, and they need to comfort each other because they're in love, known each other to the point they know something is wrong, they've known each other for a while now, without saying anything at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [one-shot] All he wanted was to be let in. And he knew that now was not the time to force Magnus to say anything but he did not want to be left in the dark all alone. He could see his lover's back. How tense his shoulders had been when he asked what was wrong, how it did not ease up when he tried to assure him everything was alright. How his lips quivered when he gave him a light kiss.He wanted to erase the underlying sorrow he knew Magnus was trying so hard to hide.(inspired by the s2e15 sneak peek)





	washed away

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a teaser to #malecweek2017 hosted by umkasandiary @ tumblr but Day 1 was completed and... yeah. 
> 
> Inspired by the s2e15 teaser  
> and prompted by @jasmine in one of my earlier fics.

He was surprised to wake up to a familiar bed--which was not his own--alone. He runs his hand over his face to rub away the memories of the night tangled up in each other's arms. Where was Magnus? Alec found the faded red shirt he had worn the night before, strewn at the back of a chair. He grabbed it and proceeded to find his early rising partner. 

Magnus Bane was staring into the unknown, past the confines of his trendy apartment--into Rappang*, a small village off the coast of the South Sulawesi province. He was about 8 years old then, coming home from playing by himself in the fields. There were mystical creatures there that were attracted to him, blue sparks shining from underneath his fingertips, and since he did not have any friends, he considered it a great honor to be noticed by them. He was looking for his Mama, curious to find out what was being served for dinner as the day came and went. 

Mama must have fallen asleep, he thought as his mother did not seem to be getting enough sleep this past couple of weeks. Perhaps if he were a bit taller and more muscular, he could help the fisherman carry their nets and bring home a pocket of coins, surely his mother would not be so miserable then. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his mother lying on their bed, seemingly not moving, the screams ringing throughout the night. 

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"There you are."

Magnus is awoken from his reverie and turns around to smile at his lover, the agony missing from his face.

"Good morning."

Alec's smile is missing, a look of worry in its place. "I'd say the same, except it looks like you haven't slept."

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Should I be insulted by that?" He playfully banters. 

Alec smirks at the comment. "No. I love that face."

Magnus smiles at the compliment, ready to respond but Alec interrupts him. "This is like, the fourth morning in a row that I've woken up to an empty bed… Is something bothering you?"

Magnus is quick to reply. "Nothing is bothering me. I'd even gotten used to your adorable little snores."

Alec frowns at that. "Hey… I don't snore."

Magnus imitates the snoring sounds which again, he finds adorable and doesn't mind the slightest.

"Look." Alec tries to revert back to the topic at hand. Magnus was known to beat around the bush when he didn't want something "I know you well enough to know something's going on."

"Alexander, I'm fine." Magnus reiterates, holding Alec's chin and giving him a light kiss. "Would you like something for breakfast before you go?"

Magnus keeps himself busy at the table but the rest of his conservation is washed away by Alec's slight irritation. _All he wanted was to be let in._ And he knew that now was not the time to force Magnus to say anything but he did not want to be left in the dark all alone. He could see his lover's back. How tense his shoulders had been when he asked what was wrong, how it did not ease up when he tried to assure him everything was alright. How his lips quivered when he gave him a light kiss.

He wanted to erase the underlying sorrow he knew Magnus was trying so hard to hide. 

Without another moment's thought, Alec gently turns Magnus around and pulls at the lapels of his robe to pause his lips a breath's away from Magnus. Barely touching them, looking into golden irises, gleaming with sorrow, his desire pooling into them. In a moment's flicker, Alec saw his eyes reveal their demon mark and that was all the conviction he needed. He started slow, unsure if Magnus wanted this--wanted to be comforted and reminded that he was just here. That no matter what happened, they would be facing it together.

But Magnus threw himself into the moment and wrapped his hands around Alec's broad shoulders, pulling him tighter, holding him closer. Their lips crashed like waves, washing into the shore. His tongue ran over Alec's lips; over the spot where they met, thrust just inside of them, tracing their outline with the tip of the tongue, frantically losing himself.

_All he wanted was to be let in._

Soon, lips were no longer enough and Alec ran his hands through Magnus's robe, tracing the outlines of his back, feeling every tense sinew and muscle there was to this warlock. His warm, large palms sent shivers down Magnus's spine and were making its way to his shoulders. 

While the flimsy bathrobe slid off, Magnus tugged impatiently at Alec's shirt. He throws it to the ground and runs his thumbs against the shadowhunter's sensitized nipples, his tongue following the path set by his fingers. Alec's knees gave out and he found himself falling over the bed. There was no time to wonder how they managed to stumble back here, all that matters is that he wants Magnus to repeat the way he flicked his tongue against his skin. Sinking together, they felt heat spreading through lips first, then necks, shoulders and, hips. 

Alec could feel his skin tingling. The friction of their remaining clothes rubbing against his skin. A pressure pushing through them. Magnus moved quickly, wasting no time unfastening his belt, and sliding it out of the loops. He pulls away at the buckle of his jeans and lowers the zipper. Alec groans as Magnus slips his hands underneath his boxers. 

"Tell me you want me, Alexander."

Alec could hear the raw need in his voice. He breathes loudly, before giving Magnus a light kiss.

_All he wanted was to be let in._

"I want you… Magnus." he manages with a little difficulty.

And those were the only words needed to be said. Magnus rubs his thumb against the tip of Alec's cock. Alec lets out a small whimper and his grip on Magnus's arms only grows tighter. 

He moves Alec's hand and presses his fingers gently into his entrance, wantonly pressing against those fingers, urging them to go deeper inside him, seeking what they could give--needing, demanding, breathless--until his nerves shorted, muscles seized and reality blurred. 

For a moment, he floated out of his body--expanded, freed--before sinking back into a steamy haze of need. He needed Alec. Now. 

Alec entwines his fingers against Magnus's free hand to steady him while angling his cock with his damp one against Magnus's ass. For a moment, it seems as if it wouldn't fit, the cock hardened with need and ready to explode. But Magnus exhales deeply, forcing his muscles to relax and sinks his inhibitions down on Alec's cock. Alec holds his hand tight, not wanting to let go, reminding him that he was here. He was where they wanted to go.

The weight of him, the feel of his body connecting with his, his heat molding with his, turned their breaths into gasps. He moves Magnus's hands to grasp his shoulders, balancing him and making sure he was ready for Alec's next move. Pleasure saturated him as he moved beneath him, working their thigh muscles, pulling their hips together and balancing themselves. Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's shoulders and held on.

They moved so rhythmically together, drawing each other to meet stroke after melting stroke, to luxuriate in the feel of being filled and claimed, to seek that elusive blend of position and pressure that would bring release. They crashed through every sensory boundary, shattering. Alec was holding him fiercely while aftershocks of pleasure rumbled through them both.

Alec lifts Magnus off his lap and into his arms, reaching over to grab a blanket. He mimics his breathing and soon, Magnus is finally asleep in his arms. 

He didn't need to know what was keeping him awake. All he needed to know was that Magnus would let him into his life when it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> *Rappang is a small village in the province of South Sulawesi in Indonesia. Its name is derived from a Buginese word Rappeng which translates to washed away branch / twig.
> 
> My first smut in a while... Comments are ❤.
> 
> Feel free to prompt me.


End file.
